As The Shadow Falls
by lulu-4-life
Summary: Okay there powers are like W.I.T.C.H but I couldn't find another section to put it in so I put it here
1. The Prophecy

**Chapter 1 The Prophecy**

I run to my master's chamber. He is going to kill me when he hears the news I'm about to give him.

"Master!" I say frantically. At the center of the room a cloaked man sits in a throne. That man is my master and I am his apprentice.

"What is it!" he spats, he usually has his hood on at this moment he did. He only puts the hood down when he needs too which is very rare.

"The prophecy has been revealed." I tell him, my face may not show my fear but inside I'm screaming. I have never been master's favorite and never will be and I want to keep it that way. Master lowers his hood to reveal his angered expression. Just as I had suspected.

"Why are you standing there like an idiot! Show me at once!" At this word I start jogging toward the room with the prophecy. Master close behind me.

Once we reach the room I push the door open. The room is pitch black. The crystal ball in the middle of the room is glowing, brightening the whole room. As we walk towards it a man; the reader is looking at the ball. Right next to him master's other apprentice Torri stood. Torri was a year older than me. She had red hair and was very pretty except her attitude did not reflect her outer looks.

"Tell me what does the prophecy say?" He asked nearing the reader.

"One of the girl's has been revealed" He says staring at the crystal ball.

I take a close look and see mist swirling I am a bit confused until a picture of a girl appears. She has burgundy eyes and light brown hair. She's cute but her eyes give me a feeling of mystery. She looks like my age.

"Is she the one?" Master asks. He seems a bit worried or maybe it's just my imagination. Torri also sees this in him and looks confused.

"She's one of the five. Crystal orb show me more." He says, he looks into the ball again. The background of the image changes to swirls of fire. This girl is probably the user of fire. The reader looks up.

"She is the possessor of fire the element of destruction and light. The strongest of the five" He says.

"Keith. Torri. Come with me." He exists and we follow him, we walk silently behind me a slight sound and the master could be angered.

"Master do you want me to go and get rid of her?" Torri asks as soon as Master is back in his throne. She smirks as if it is her big chance to become better than me. I really don't mind she usually gets her way so why not this time?

"No not yet Torri. I'm sending Keith." He says looking at us.

"What?" We both exclaim at the same time. Torri looks very angry and I can't blame her I can hardly believe it my self.

"First I want to see if she is strong or not. Keith would be better to blend in than you at this moment." He says not really caring about our outburst.

"But Master he will mess up as always." Torri exclaims.

"I am willing to take the risk" he stops and looks at me "for now." He adds. I can clearly see why. The girl probably doesn't know about her powers for now she's harmless, but I must still do a good job. I don't want this to be one of my last missions.

~~~Lily's POV~~~~

"What happened Lily? You look worried?" I looked up and spotted my friend Mary. I almost ran into her. Mary had brown hair a bit darker than mine, we had similar looking eyes she was my height also. We looked like sisters. The only thing that was different were our personalities and our hair. Our uniforms was also a cause why people often confused us.

"It's nothing. Just a bizarre dream I had last night." I said smiling to reassure her.

"If you say so." She said dropping the subject, she didn't buy my story but she wasn't pushing for the truth.

"Come on the bell rang already and we have our soccer ball to drop off." She said holding a blue soccer ball. We walked toward out lockers. They were in the same hall, mine was bit closer to the end of the hall. I kept drifting in and out of the conversation. I couldn't help but think about the dream. It seemed so real. I couldn't help but feel worried.

**I'm sorry it's soo short but this is only chapter 1 right? Anyways I'll try to make the next one longer and I hope you guys like it. I've been wanting to write a story since the longest. Well this is it for now. Don't know what else to say. Oh yeah Comment please. Criticism is accepted :)**


	2. The Discovery

Lily's Pov

"Class we have a new student joining us." A familiar voice spoke up. I looked up, curiosity getting the best of me. I was currently in my sixth period biology class. The boy standing in the front the class had brown hair and light gray eyes. He was cute, very cute especially in his uniform. I could tell many girls in the class thought so too by the looks on their faces. Most were dazed. Even my friends thought the same thing. The guys had looks of envy and anger on their faces. The boy looked uncomfortable having 23 students looking at him, with admiration or envy.

"Please introduce yourself to the rest of the class." Mr. Smith my biology teacher continued in his droning voice. Half the kids in my class were asleep by the time the class ended.

"I'm Keith Daniels, I was born here in Baynight but left to San Francisco and now I'm back again a month ago. Something you need to know is" Keith paused before continuing, "mess with me and you will regret it." Many girls gasped, the boys glared, and even the teacher seemed alarmed.

"Yes... Well. You may take a seat." Mr. Smith said clearly lost for words. I looked at Lizzie, who was sitting next to me, while Mary was sitting at the table next to us, across from Lizzie. Lizzie had short black hair and a sweet innocent look, which gets her out of trouble… most of the time. She was the perfect example of never judging a book by its cover. Lizzie opened her mouth and made gagging noises, referring to the gawking girls. We both giggled unfortunately we did get caught.

"Miss Macadellis. Would you like to share the joke you were sharing with Miss Adams." I heard Mr. Smith say. At these words every single head turned to us. I turned beet red luckily Mary had my back.

"Mr. Smith if I may answer, we were laughing because Lizzie's pimple seems to have grown." Mary beamed; she was used to cracking jokes and lying to teachers, even though we looked alike we had different personalities. I felt my jaw drop as I heard those words; Lizzie looked as if she could die at that moment.

"Instead of observing Miss Adam's pimple why don't I split the dream team apart? Mary over here." Mr. Smith said pointing to a seat in front of him. Mary did as she was told, Mr. Smith never went on first name terms unless he was really mad or annoyed. "Lizzie switch with Miss James and," he paused thinking of a way to truly separate the three of us. "Mr. Daniels you sit next to Lily. Another Outburst from any of you and you will personally spend an extra hour in school. " Smith said coolly, he stood thinking as if he forgot something. "Ah yes… I forgot there are for of you. Miss Wisstone switch with Mr. Clemmington" I hoped he wouldn't remember my last best friend, Ashley.

The two girls sadly looked at me before leaving. I sighed and returned to the assignment on the board. I didn't notice the boy who just sat next to me. As soon as I heard the teacher resume his lesson I put my head down, I closed my eyes trying to take a quick nap before anyone noticed, I didn't even bother setting my pencil down. Images of my weird dream appeared in front of me. A girl my age, with my similar hair color but with angels' wings appeared in most of the images. This girl told me about a prophecy made, and how I was part of it as the fire user.

I jumped up alarmed after smelling smoke, my right hand felt sticky. I noticed my plastic lead pencil had melted where I held it. With a yelp I dropped it; I quickly picked it up hoping no one had seen what had just happened. I looked around stopping when I noticed Keith staring at me, weird look on his face. He seemed alarmed yet, I was sure he was smirking. He quickly turned back to the lesson, I sighed relief flooding into my body.

Keith's POV

I had never been to human classes, so I found biology very interesting. Learning about cells and DNA was very different from my magic lessons. I was focused on the class deep in my thoughts when I smelled something burning. I jumped up alarmed. I quickly turned toward the smell; the smell came from the girl next to me, Lily. I used a quick and simple spell to absorb the smell and smoke. It was surprising to see this happening. Maybe she already knew about her powers. Or was it just luck? I figured luck would be more realistic.

Lily looked up, as if she knew I was looking at her. Our eyes locked for a moment my cold gray ones to her warm burgundy eyes. Feeling my cheeks grow warm, I quickly looked away. I did not turn back even though I really wanted to. I wondered why I was enchanted with those eyes. Was she using a spell? I almost laughed at this thought. If she did not know about her powers then how was it possible for her to use a spell? I silently chuckled at my own thoughts.

When the bell rang I was one of the last to leave. I walked down the street toward the main plaza my new apartment is located there. It made me mad seeing how humans took this world for granted; many people where whining about the economy, too much traffic. It was frustrating. I reached the center of the plaza and spotted Lily and her three other friends talking. I quickly hid behind a bush.

"Anyone has anything planned for the weekend?" The short black hair girl said.

"Sabrina wants me to take her to the pool." Lily mumbled.

"I'll tag along if you want, I know you can't swim." A girl with light brown hair said. I remembered her as Mary. "How about you Lizzie, Ashley?" Mary asked the other girls.

"Maybe...You know how strict my parents are." The short black haired girl said.

"Same here..." The brown haired girl mumbled. I drifted in and out of the conversation, it was boring, yet they giggled or laughed at certain parts. I waited behind a bush, my patience quickly disappearing. Finally they separated the two I did not know went together, while Mary went south, and Lily headed toward the park. Knowing what I had to do, I followed Lily.

Lily's POV

I couldn't believe what had happened today the memories from class were still fresh in my mind. I wanted to think more about this before getting home, so I decided to go through the park, my favorite place to relax and think. As I entered the park, I was amazed I'd forgotten it was fall. The cherry blossoms were falling off the trees as I walked under them. '_Today is such a beautiful day' _I thought as I walked alone. I abruptly stopped when I noticed the path seemed to have disappeared. _ 'Something's not right' _I thought searching for the path. It wasn't the first time I'd walked through the park, but this was the first time the path disappeared._ 'Something's not right.' _I thought frantically searching for the path. I stopped, staring at trees; a shadow had just ran by, I felt my heart start racing, sweat starting to form on my forehead. I was shocked, had I tripped and gone unconscious. Did I hit my head on a rock or tree? I was alone and trapped, but how was this possible? Feeling watched I turned quickly turned around. Nothing. A cold chill swept over me, something dark was lurking around.

I slowly walked toward the shadow in the tree. I was scared yet I needed to find out if it was a dream or reality. When I reached the shadows nothing was near the area. I sighed with relief, but a thump I heard made my heart literally stop. I turned around toward the sound. A tree was in the middle of the circle of the trees. Curiosity drove me towards but suddenly a branch swung out. Somehow my reflexes kicked in and I ducked avoiding the hit, but my mind was blank. I heard the tree swing once more and I quickly jumped doing an aerial cartwheel something I never have done. I barely landed when the tree struck again, this time hitting me on the back with its full force. I felt myself being thrown hard toward the ground; the impact caused me to roll for a few seconds. Pain shot through my body. I was dazed from the impact, wincing in pain I managed to stand up leaning against the tree for support. I was scared; the pain was too real for this too be a dream.

"You can do this just focus on you power." A sweet bell like voice said to me. I slid down the tree dodging another tree. _'Focus on my energy?' _I thought confused. This was the same voice in my dream, somehow I trusted it. The tree stomped closer, and closer.

"Focus on your energy. It's the only way you can get out of here." The voice said again. I immediately closed my eyes. I focused on getting out of here alive. I stretched out my right hand, preparing for pain. It never came, instead I heard thuds. I opened my eyes careful not to let my focus wonder. An orange bubble had formed around me, it was serving as a barrier, I noticed the branch getting scorch marks whenever it hit the orange bubble. As more time passed, it was becoming harder to control the bubble.

"You have to attack to win this battle." The voice spoke again. I was really starting to get annoyed, if she knew what to do then why wasn't she helping? I focused that annoyance into my other feeling. I stretched out my left hand and felt power like I never felt before surge through it. The feeling was warm yet powerful. With a yell I unleashed it. I watched as a blast of fire shot out my palm of my hand. I was surprised and a bit scared, but I stayed focused. I trusted the feeling.

As soon as the fire touched the tree, it burst into flames. Dissolving at once. I stood up, my uniform was dirty and ripped at some places, my knee was bleeding, my shoulder scraped. I was also sure I had a cut above my eye. I looked round searching for the source of the voice.

"I was wondering when you were going to destroy that thing," Said a girl with angel wings and a short turquoise dress with long socks.

"Might have been faster if you had helped." I replied, I was still a bit annoyed but I was more curious about what I had just done.

"Yeah… sorry about that, it was a precaution I had to take to find out if you were ready or not, seems like you were." She responded walking around.

"Hmph.." I muttered before adding "Wait what did I even do there?" I wondered. My annoyance quickly dissolved.

"Well. Like I explained in your dream you're the fire user. A prophecy was made fifteen years ago about you and four other girls. Evil will try to take over the planet and the only way to do this is by taking the light, dark, and destruction. By joining this three things, evil will have the ultimate power. Life in this world and others will be destroyed. Other worlds have been taken over already, one way to take over this planet is by destroying the guardians, which means you and the other girls." The girl explained stopping to let it sink in. The shock kept me quiet. If she had told me this before the attack, I would have told her she was crazy, but now I did not know whether to believe or not.

"Oh, I'm Amy Starington. You don't have to believe me right away, but think about it, and whatever you do, don't tell this to anyone you never know who might have a double identity. "Amy said rather quickly. When she was finished he disappeared. The park returned to normal and I left, my head filled with these news.


End file.
